Despertar
by Herm Cullen
Summary: Tras la Gran Batalla, Harry no consigue salir adelante a causa de sus pesadillas. Quizás sólo haya una persona capaz de ayudarle a despertar.  Resalto que los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, en el disclaimer únicamente aparece "J" y quería aclararlo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertecen, son propiedad de J. y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

**He revisado la historia pero aún así, pido perdón por los dedazos o faltas que se me hayan escapado. Es un capítulo único y no tengo pensada una continuación. Si queréis podéis pasaros por mi perfil donde tengo el enlace a un blog compartido, pasareis un buen rato con las historias (todas verídicas).**

**Ahora sí, puede comenzar el fic:**

El sol entra por la ventana, el cielo es azul y no hay nubes que puedan estropear el día. Debería levantarme de la cama, aunque sólo fuera para cerrar la persiana y seguir durmiendo, pero me da igual. Hoy no es diferente del resto, del resto de mis días.

– ¡Oh! ¿Ya estás despierto?.– Ginny acaba de entrar de entrar por la puerta con un montón de ropa planchada que deja encima de la cómoda.– Hoy tenemos que comer en casa de Ron, ¿te acuerdas? Al parecer es el gran día, por fin le va a pedir matrimonio.

Todos parecen ser capaces de seguir adelante con sus vidas, sé que muchos tienen problemas para dormir o incluso para trabajar pero, aún así, siguen viviendo. En cambio, para mí supone un gran esfuerzo levantarme de la cama y hacer frente a una tarde rodeado de personas y conversaciones estúpidas sobre el tiempo o el trabajo.

– ¿Vas a levantarte ya?.– Se ha enfadado, cada día se enfada antes, hoy ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a desayunar. Así que, me levanto, cojo la ropa que me da y me meto en baño.

Al salir de la ducha escucho a Ginny hablar efusivamente con alguien, o al menos espero que haya alguien acompañándola y que no se haya vuelto loca. Efectivamente, la voz de Hermione se hace dueña de la casa en unos segundos. Bajo por las escaleras para encontrarlas en el salón, sentadas en el sofá hablando sobre a saber qué cosas, aunque lo más probable es que el tema de conversación sea yo, como siempre.

– Harry, te veo bien.– Hermione se acerca para darme dos besos.– Te has afeitado y todo.

– Hoy es un día importante, ¿no?.– Contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Nervioso?.– Me pregunta mientras pasa una magdalena para desayunar.

– Un poco, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Ron sería el primero en casarse?– Sonrío mientras le cojo el bollo.

– Harry, tengo que irme a comprar.– Ginny interrumpe nuestra banal charla y ya había cogido su bolso y su abrigo.– Volveré pronto.

Y salió por la puerta principal. La casa era bastante pequeña pero Grimmauld Place necesitaba muchas reformas, tiempo y ganas. Me daba igual en que casa vivir.

– Así que por eso estás aquí.– Digo mirando fijamente a Hermione.

– No te entiendo.– Pero sí que me entendía, rehusó mi mirada y se puso a fregar mi plato del desayuno en la cocina.

– Oh, yo creo que sí que me entiendes.– Seguía sin mirarme.– Eres mi niñera, otra vez. Ginny sigue sin fiarse de dejarme solo en casa. Te juro que no voy a suicidarme, así que puedes volver a tu casa y hacer tus cosas.

– Harry, ella sólo está preocupada por ti.– Y ahí estaba esa mirada, la única que podía hacerme sentir culpable.– Quiere que mejores y que tengas una vida normal, no creo que sea tan extraño. Todos queremos eso, que vuelvas a ser tú.

– Cada noche y cada mañana recuerdo que maté a un hombre. Lo maté.– Hermione se sentó en la silla de al lado y cogió mi mano.– Sentí una rabia en mi interior…era tan poderosa, tan fuerte. Jamás me había pasado antes y en ese momento no pude pensar, me dejé llevar por mis instintos.

– Esa persona que mataste era Voldemort, no Tom. Era un ser despreciable que disfrutaba matando a gente inocente.

–Y lo maté, con mis propias manos. Esa ira, esa furia que sentí…no pude controlarla, estaba quemándome por dentro. No quiero que me vuelva a pasar, no sabría dominarla.

Entonces vi cómo una chispa se reflejaba en los ojos de Hermione, era como cuando conseguía averiguar que especie faltaba en una poción o cuando sabía exactamente qué camino debía seguir para mantenernos vivos. Por fin entendía el porqué de mi forma de actuar.

– No lo harás, esa rabia que sentiste era normal. Pero nadie volverá a ponerte en una situación parecida.

– No lo entiendes, no tengo autocontrol. ¿Y si alguien me provoca y yo…?

– Escúchame.– Me hizo mirarla a los ojos y mantener el contacto.– No eres un monstruo. Cuando alguien te quita lo que más quieres es normal desear matarle. Seguramente pasaron por tu mente diferentes formas de acabar con su vida, unas verdaderamente rápidas, otras extremadamente dolorosas y algunas que no tenían en cuenta tu propio bienestar. Es normal, es humano.

– ¿Y por qué me siento así? No me apetece levantarme de la cama, no me apetece discutir ni hablar, a veces ni siquiera quiero ver la tele. Sólo quiero dormir, soñar. Es frustrante, me he pasado toda mi vida sin hacer grandes planes de futuro porque sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no saliera con vida de mi misión. Y ahora que tengo todo la vida por el delante prefiero esconderme entre las sábanas.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, me gustaría saber que pasa por la mente de Hermione en estos momentos. Miles de argumentos que me hicieran querer vivir, maneras de convencerme para probar alguna terapia o quizás algún tipo de chantaje.

– Cuéntame algo de ti.– Le pedí para romper el hielo.– Siempre hablamos de mi.

– No hay nada nuevo en mi vida.– Puso una sonrisa triste.– Vivo donde siempre, pido la misma comida china todos los martes y la italiana los viernes.

– Éramos grandes.– Le comenté intentando hacer un chiste o algo que la animara.– Deberíamos romper alguna norma o poner en peligro nuestra vida.

– Harry, nunca hagas ninguna locura, por favor.

– Estaba bromeando, no pensaba hacer nada.– Le había cambiado la cara por completo, nunca me había fijado en lo oscuros que se ponen sus ojos cuando algo le causa dolor.– Hermione, nunca te dejaré. No voy a irme.

– Eso es mentira.– Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia donde había dejado su bolso.

– Espera.– Fui tras ella en cuanto me di cuenta de que su intención era marcharse.– ¿A dónde vas?

– Tu no necesitas una niñera y yo tengo cosas que hacer.–Dijo con brusquedad pero sin levantar la voz.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, ella ni siquiera mantuvo el contacto, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta.

– Hermione, hablaba en serio. No me iré a ninguna parte.– Ella se detuvo antes de abandonar la casa.

– Lo sé. –Se dio la vuelta y pude ver que estaba a punto de llorar.– Jamás me dejarás pero tampoco estarás nunca conmigo, siempre lo he sabido.

– Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.

– ¿En serio?.–Me sonrió tristemente.– ¿Incluso si necesitara verte cada mañana, si deseara tenerte conmigo cada noche?

Me sorprendí a mi mismo diciendo "sí" en mi cabeza, queriendo hacer realidad, aunque fuera por un instante, lo que ella me pedía.

– No querrías eso, jamás te condenaría a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que es incapaz de dormir o de controlar que los objetos de una habitación no estallen.

– Pero estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi existencia con mi mejor amigo, aquel que me protegió durante años y que me ofreció su hombro para llorar. Me pasaría las noches despierta mientras me cuentas tus pesadillas, tampoco hace falta que decoremos la casa...

– No sigas. –Me quedé frente a ella, nada más mirarla sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto.– Hermione, algunas noches sueño que pierdo el control y que te hago daño. Si eso sucediera, yo no podría seguir viviendo. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

– ¿Y por qué llevas cinco años castigándote por algo que nunca ha sucedido?

– Porque nada garantiza que no vaya a pasar.

Vivía con miedo a que mis pesadillas se hicieran realidad, por ese motivo me había mudado a una pequeña casa casi sin amueblar, por eso me había apartado del mundo o por lo menos lo había intentado. Todos me visitaban de vez en cuando, Ginny solía despertarme y acomodar mi ropa, otras veces Hermione me hacía la comida o me traía el periódico. Hasta Luna se pasaba con Ron para darme conversación.

Pero cuando ellos dos comenzaron a salir, Ron temía que si me contaba lo feliz que era yo me deprimiría más y por eso sus visitas disminuyeron. Aunque eso daba igual, le conocía demasiado para saber que Luna era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y no podía culparle por ser feliz.

Mi relación con Ginny no superó el mes después de la Gran Batalla. Aun así, continuaba viniendo como esta mañana pero siempre estaba enfadada conmigo. No la culpaba, creo que si Hermione no la tranquilizara, ella misma me habría cogido por los pelos y arrastrado hasta la calle.

– Mira, Hermione, nos vemos esta tarde en casa de Ron. Y a partir de mañana podéis dejar de preocuparos por mí, no necesito que me cuidéis ni que seáis mis sirvientes.

– Eso dijiste una vez y casi mueres por desnutrición.– Se acercó todavía más a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esperé a que se alejara pero en vez de eso, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.– Podrás librarte de todo el mundo menos de mí.

– ¿Podrías curarme?. –Me dejé llevar por su calor, la abracé y la estreché contra mí.

– Sí, pero tendrías que querer salir de este agujero de verdad. Si no te lo tomas en serio no hay nada que hacer.

– ¿Y después me estarías esperando?¿Pasarías el resto de tu vida a mi lado?.– Se separó para mirarme fijamente.

– Siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre voy a estarlo.– Y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. Habíamos vivido demasiado juntos, nuestra relación siempre fue diferente a las demás, pero aún así, tenía que confirmar que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los míos.

– ¿Cómo mi pareja?.– La voz me tembló, esa pregunta me la había hecho infinidad de ocasiones pero nunca antes la había pronunciado en voz alta.

Hermione no respondió, se puso tensa entre mis brazos, enredó una mano en mi pelo y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. La cogí con fuerza, me rodeó con sus piernas y fui hasta el sofá para sentarme con ella encima mío.

– Lo siento.– Me susurró aún sin separarse de mí.– Me has pillado desprevenida, no esperaba esa pregunta.

– Tranquila, solo quería saber si sentías lo mismo que yo. No te preocupes, no te apartaré de mi lado aunque no me quieras de la misma forma. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Escuchamos como se abría la puerta pero no nos molestamos en movernos, si a ella no le importaba la posición, yo desde luego que no iba a dejar de abrazarla.

Ginny se asomó al salón y dejó dos bolsas con la compra en la mesa. Hermione se separó de mí y pude ver que todavía se notaba que había estado llorando. Ninguna de las dos chicas dijeron nada, mantuvieron una breve conversación de miradas y después, con un gesto de cabeza la pelirroja desapareció de la casa.

– Harry, respecto a tu pregunta…

– No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Confundí las cosas.– Dejé de abrazarla para que pudiera bajarse de mis piernas. Ella puso sus manos en mi cara.

– No lloraba porque no quisiera hacerte daño. Lloraba porque no podía creer que me quisieras de esa forma. Entendía que te gustara mi compañía o que me pidieras ser compañeros de piso pero no creía que- –La besé antes de que continuara divagando sobre lo que creía que yo sentía.

Respondió en el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron. Por primera vez en cinco años sentí que nada estaba perdido.

– Te quiero.– Me susurró contra mis labios nada más romper el beso.– Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, con calma. ¿De acuerdo?

– Haremos las cosas a tu ritmo.– La tranquilicé y volví a besarla. Era tierno, lento y perfecto. Es cierto, lo era. Podría vivir sin agua, sin comida o sin luz pero no entendía como había podido vivir sin ella.

Cuando nos separamos ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro y una mirada de adoración que me hizo querer ser todo lo que ella necesitara.

– Estaba perdido sin ti.

Y volvió a besarme, con tanto amor del que jamás creí que podría recibir. Sonreí en medio del beso y la abracé más fuerte.

Una tos poco natural nos obligó a separarnos. Ron se encontraba en la entrada del salón carraspeando.

– Estaba preocupado por mi mejor amigo, así que he decidido venir a verte antes de la comida que hay en mi casa para saber si estabas bien.

– Hola Ron.– Le saludé sonriendo sin poder evitarlo mientras Hermione se ponía completamente roja.

– Vaya, pero si todavía te acuerdas de sonreír. Veo que te encuentras perfectamente, en fin, dentro de una hora en mi casa. Te dejo en buenas manos.– Guiñó un ojo al terminar la frase y desapareció.

– Quizás deba de restringir las apariciones.–Murmuré.

– ¡Qué vergüenza!.–Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No pude evitar reírme y abrazarla para consolarla.– No es divertido, nos ha encontrado en una situación tan atrevida, escandalosa, indecente…

– ¿Vas a nombrar todos los sinónimos?.– Frunció el ceño, se preparó para reñirme y entonces la tumbé en el sofá. La volví a besar, y lo estaría haciendo todo el día, me coloqué con cuidado de no aplastarla y disfruté del momento.

–¡Oh, por Merlín!

Nos levantamos para encontrar a Ron, de nuevo, de pie en la puerta con los ojos tapados por una de sus manos.

– Solo vengo a decir que, por favor, dejéis que esta sea mi noche. Si Luna rechaza mi proposición podréis soltar la noticia de que estáis juntos pero si acepta, recordad: es mi noche.– Y desapareció.

Ahora sí que nos reímos los dos. Hermione parecía más tranquila y jugueteó con mi mano.

– Creo que debería irme a arreglarme un poco. Nos vemos en casa de Ron.– Me dio un corto beso a modo de despedida y fue hacia la puerta.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que eres la única que la usa.– Comenté mientras me levantaba para seguirla.– Y me alegro, si no, no habría podido detenerte.

– Vivo a tres calles de ti, prefiero caminar y disfrutar del paisaje.– Abrió la puerta y la seguí, cerrandola tras de mí.

– ¿A dónde vas?.– Me miró confundida.

– Te acompaño a casa.– Enlacé su mano con la mía y caminamos en silencio hasta su portal.

Hacía tiempo que no salía a la calle, el aire fresco era verdaderamente agradable, mucho más de cómo lo recordaba. Mientras paseábamos comencé a repasar nuestra conversación de hoy para entender cómo era posible que mi humor hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo pero antes de llegar a esa conclusión, caí en algo que se me había pasado por alto.

– Hermione.– Ella se giró para mirarme a la cara.– Antes, cuando te he contado cómo me sentí cuando acabé con Voldemort, tú has clasificado diferentes formas de acabar con su vida, ¿cómo podías saber eso? Es decir…

– Porque quise matarle. Deseé destrozarle de mil maneras en el instante en que vi que traía tu cuerpo y proclamaba tu muerte. En ese momento habría acabado con su vida aunque fuera a costa de la mía.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo luché para que tu tuvieras una vida.– Nos quedamos parados en medio de la calle.

– No me juzgues. El dolor que sentí en ese momento era insoportable, esa furia de la que hablas…la sentí, me quemó y me consumió. Le hubiera matado con mis propias manos, le habría torturado hasta que suplicara y me implorara.

– ¿Y no sientes que puedes perder el control de nuevo?

– Harry, nunca te haría daño. Puede que si alguien te lo hiciera, yo perdiera un poco la calma pero jamás contigo. La razón por la que he podido salir adelante es porque tú me necesitabas, no podía dejarte solo.– Caminó hasta su portal que se encontraba a tres pasos de distancia, me miró y entró.

Ella lo había dejado todo por mí, y yo estaba demasiado preocupado conmigo mismo como para darme cuenta. Hermione me necesitaba, y yo le di la espalda, me encerré, ignoré sus consejos para salir adelante y la retuve a mi lado. Como siempre, había estado cuidando de mi sin que yo me diera cuenta y sin pensar que ella también me podía necesitar.

Volví sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a mi puerta. Mi casa nunca me había parecido tan vacía, apenas tenía un sofá, una tele, una mesa y poco más. Nada de cuadros o fotografías, nada de recuerdos, solo paredes en blanco. He estado cinco años viviendo así porque yo quería, pensando que de alguna manera les estaba haciendo un favor al resto, creyendo que se cansarían y dejarían de venir a verme. Probablemente, con el tiempo, irían disminuyendo las visitas hasta venir una vez por semana, o quizás, cada dos. Todos seguirían con sus vidas, todos menos Hermione.

Había sido un completo idiota, uno de los grandes. Lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante era algo por lo que luchar, y lo más estúpido, es que llevaba desde los once años luchando por ese algo. Por ella. Toda mi vida ha sido una lucha constante, y ahora que por fin puedo vivirla, me dedico a cagarla. Bravo, Harry.

Me aparezco en casa de Ron, la mesa está puesta y están casi todos en el gran salón. Luna me sonríe nada más verme y se acerca para darme un abrazo.

– Te veo muy bien.– Sonrío y asiento ligeramente.

– Es cierto.– Neville me da un apretón de manos a modo de saludo.

– Lamento mi comportamiento en todo este tiempo, no quería que os preocuparais por mí. En realidad no era muy consciente de lo que os estaba haciendo.

– El Bello Durmiente necesitaba un beso para despertar, ¿no?.– La sonrisa malvada de Ginny hace que todos me presten atención.

– Bueno, Ginny, deja al pobre Harry en paz.– Ron agarra del brazo a su hermana para hablar en privado mientras Neville y Luna continúan expectantes.

Sonrío nerviosamente y me voy a la cocina donde discuten los hermanos pelirrojos.

– Tranquilo Ron, no creo que sospechen nada.– Digo nada más entrar.– Además, creo que he metido la pata. Debería haberme dado cuenta que ella también pasó su propio infierno, si aún no está aquí es que quizás se está replanteando las cosas.

– Hermione siempre te ha perdonado todo. Constantemente tiene una excusa para tu comportamiento, créeme, no te culpa de nada. Solo espero que no le hagas daño, eres mi mejor amigo pero ella también es muy especial para mí y ha sufrido mucho por ti.

– Harry, ella se compró una casa a tres pasos de la tuya para estar cerca de ti.– dijo Luna cuando entró en la cocina. Hace tiempo que dejé de preguntarme cómo podía adivinar lo que pasaba a su alrededor únicamente observando.– No quiero que te sientas más culpable y me alegra verte tan bien. Pero es una de mis mejores amigas y si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella, no le des falsas esperanzas. Si le haces daño no creo que podamos recuperarla.

– Luna, no voy a hacerle daño, antes me corto una mano. Hermione lo es todo para mí…–Iba a continuar pero una exclamación ahogada me hizo darme la vuelta. Allí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga, de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya nos habían dejado solos.

– Haría lo que fuera por ti.– Comencé a decir.– Salir a la calle, buscar un trabajo, tener una casa más grande, irnos de vacaciones juntos…te daría lo que tu quisieras pero-

– Te quiero a ti.– Me interrumpió.– Sin "peros", sin excusas…¿Tienes miedo de que no pueda soportar tus pesadillas? Pruébame y duerme conmigo. ¿Crees que volverás a sentirte fuera de control? Yo sé que no, pero si alguna vez ocurre, te paralizaré. Soy capaz. ¿Quieres que sea feliz? Entonces no me dejes nunca.

No pude contenerme y la besé. Estaba realmente impactado por sus palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi no me dejaba respirar pero deseaba decirle que yo también la quería. Si no fuera por mi orgullo masculino, me habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo de felicidad.

– Hablaremos con calma más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora disfrutemos de la cena.–Me dijo cuando nos separamos. Asentí levemente a modo de respuesta.

Salimos juntos al salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos, probablemente nadie quería quitar protagonismo a Ron y por eso se mantuvieron en silencio. Hermione y yo mantuvimos las distancias en la mesa, aunque eso no me impedía mirarla de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de una hora ya habíamos terminado de comer, sin embargo Ginny opinaba algo diferente en cuanto a la bebida.

– ¡Brindemos por Ron y Luna!.–Gritó alzando su copa al tiempo que su hermano la imitaba. Neville tiró suavemente del brazo de Ginny para que se sentara, ella le miró y volvió a alzar su copa.– ¡Brindemos por mí y por Neville!

– Se dice: por Neville y por mí.–Corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

– ¿Y por qué tengo que brindar por ti y por Neville?.–Murmuró confundida la pelirroja.–¿Y quién me ha vaciado la copa?

Ron estalló a carcajadas ante las preguntas de su hermana, lo que provocó que fuera atacado con trozos de pan por parte de Ginny.

– Creo que voy a ir haciendo el café.–Dijo Luna levantándose de la mesa. Hermione la acompañó a la cocina, probablemente para ayudarla.

– Ron.–Le llamé al susodicho que mantenía la Primera Guerra del Pan.– Acompáñame un momento.

Algo confundido me siguió hasta la puerta del baño, tampoco había bebido demasiado pero los nervios no le facilitaban las cosas.

–¿Recuerdas que tienes que hacer hoy?.–Le pregunté mirándole fijamente a la cara y sujetándolo por los hombros. Asintió levemente y entró en pánico.

–¿Ahora qué hago? Luna va a pensar que me estoy declarando porque voy borracho, no me va a tomar en serio y se reirá de mí.– Me tenía agarrado de la camisa y me zarandeaba como si creyera que así se me iba a ocurrir una solución más pronto.

–Lo primero es que te despejes, entra al baño y lávate la cara. Están preparando café, te servirá para aclararte.–Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del baño, estaba a punto de dejarle a solas cuando me puso la mano en el hombro.

–Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Estas Navidades tendrás que comprarle algo caro y bonito a Hermione, te ha salvado la vida.–Sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

–No te molesta, ¿verdad?. El hecho de que ella y yo vayamos a intentarlo, me refiero.

–Yo siempre supe que acabaríais juntos, siempre lo sospeché. Pero vosotros dos no hacíais nada más que negarlo continuamente, y cuando Hermione y yo comenzamos a salir me lo creí. Pero tranquilo, como bien sabes, lo nuestro no duró mucho y acabó mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a refrescarme y a pedir matrimonio a la rubia del salón.–Rió ante su propia frase y se metió en el baño. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, esperaba que estuviera en condiciones al salir del aseo.

Cuando regreso al salón las tazas y el café se encuentran encima de la mesa. Nada más sentarme en uno de los sofás, Hermione se acerca a mí con una taza y una mirada de "¿Todo bien?". Asiento brevemente y le sonrío para tranquilizarla, ella se queda sentada a mi lado mientras comienza a hablar con Ginny. Tomo un sorbo del café y como un tonto me quedo mirando la taza. No debería extrañarme que ella conociera mis gustos, porque seguro que ha sido ella quien lo ha preparado.

–¿He puesto mucho azúcar?.–Su voz me devuelve a la Tierra, me mira con el ceño fruncido. Abro la boca para decirle que no, cuando aparece Ron algo avergonzado y todos se giran para comprobar su estado.

Le da un beso a Luna que lo recibe con una sonrisa en la cara y se sienta a su lado para servirse café. Las conversaciones van variando de un tema a otro y por primera vez me concentro en lo que están hablando en lugar de perderme en mis pensamientos. Al cabo de una hora más o menos veo que Ron comienza a mirarme nervioso, es el momento en el que se mete la mano en el bolsillo cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que me he perdido. Sus primeras citas, las peleas, las meteduras de pata de Ron, los extraños regalos de Luna…y la elección del anillo. Debería haber estado a su lado. Y es cuando se pone en pie que me prometo que a partir de ahora lo estaré.

–Luna, tengo algo que decirte.–Se aclara la garganta torpemente, me mira y asiento con la cabeza para darle ánimos.– Sé que no he sido el perfecto novio para ti pero tú siempre has sabido perdonarme. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca y quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida intentando ser el mejor marido para ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Decir que en este momento no se oía ni una mosca es quedarse corto, probablemente ni siquiera estábamos respirando. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en Luna, era la primera vez que la había visto tan sorprendida. Al verla asentir nos dimos el lujo de relajarnos pero no fue hasta que dijo un "Sí" alto y claro que aplaudimos y felicitamos a la feliz pareja.

Se descorchó una botella de champagne francés, Ginny reanudó los brindis y yo volví a reír. Era bien de noche cuando me marché a casa, me había despedido de todos y estaba bastante cansado. Abrí mi nevera y saqué algo de fiambre para hacerme un bocadillo de cena.

–¿Harry?.–Escuché la voz dudosa de Hermione en el salón.

–En la cocina.–Dije algo más alto de lo normal para que me oyera.

Parecía indecisa y no se atrevía a pasar más allá del marco de la puerta.

–Te voy a preparar un bocadillo a ti también.–Informé intentando que surgiera una conversación pero solo conseguí un leve asentimiento de cabeza.–¿Quieres tomar algo mientras?

–No, gracias.–Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba cortando el pan.–Creo que debemos hablar.

Solté un suspiro, levanté la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos marrones brillando. ¿Estaría arrepentida? ¿Lo había pensado mejor? Prefería que fuera rápida, así no dolería tanto.

–Vamos a intentarlo, ¿verdad?. –Comenzó diciendo y me pilló desprevenido.– Quiero decir, esto es serio, nos estamos jugando mucho.

–Si crees que mañana me habré echado atrás o que ni siquiera me levantaré de la cama, estás equivocada.–Tenía que tranquilizarla y asegurarle que esto era de verdad.

–Harry, no espero una recuperación inmediata por tu parte. Sólo quiero que seas tan consciente como yo de dónde nos estamos metiendo, esto no va a ser fácil ni tampoco soy a lo que estás acostumbrado.

–¿Qué quieres decir?¿Hablas en serio o es sólo una excusa?.–Rodeé la mesa para ir a su lado.– Nos conocemos, creo que estoy bastante acostumbrado a ti.

La vi mirarse los pies, las manos, la nevera, las paredes…miraba a cualquier parte menos a mí. Entonces se apoyó en la mesa con las manos y continuó hablando.

–No soy Ginny ni Cho. No son excusas, Harry. Ellas son la clase de chica a la que tu apartarías de tu lado para protegerlas, yo soy diferente, tengo que luchar y no puedo quedarme quieta.

Sus palabras me habían dejado atónito, en mi cabeza había ahora mismo un tornado con mil ideas y sentimientos que sólo lograrían que balbuceara si abría la boca. Se giró para mirarme y con la intención de marcharse, como si su argumento hubiera sido tan acertado que yo no podía negarlo.

–Espera, un momento, me estás diciendo que cómo no te pedí que te quedaras al margen no significas lo mismo para mí que ellas.–Indagué a modo de pregunta improvisada.

–No, claro, nos pediste a Ron y a mí que no te acompañáramos…–Entonces lo vi. Lo escondí tan bien que hasta a ella le pasó desapercibido.

–Cuando le pedí a Ginny que no me acompañara fue para mantenerla a salvo y poder decidir sobre el futuro que teníamos, necesitaba pensar sin tenerla cerca y además sólo habría sido una distracción. Pero, Hermione, contigo no sabía qué hacer. La solución menos dolorosa era que me acompañaras, al menos podría protegerte mejor que nadie, o eso pensaba. Veía como mirabas a Ron, estabas atenta a sus pasos, sus palabras…¿Qué podía hacer yo?

–¿Me habrías besado en la carpa?.–Su pregunta me sorprendió pero asentí a modo de respuesta.–Entonces no fueron imaginaciones mías, si yo no me hubiera retirado tú me habrías besado. Pero aún con todo lo que has dicho, me pediste que no te acompañara con Voldemort.

–Sabía que si te lo decía delante de Ron no volverías a elegirme por encima de él y no vendrías conmigo. Entiende que si te pedía que no vinieras era porque no quería perderte. Iba a cavar mi propia tumba y ahí era al único lugar donde no quería llevarte.

–¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de mí?–Preguntó con sorpresa y medio farfullando.

–No lo sé, si te soy sincero. Siempre te he querido pero era un riesgo demasiado grande, supongo que a finales de quinto entendí que tu no podías ocupar mi mente si quería mantenerte a salvo. Pero en la tienda de campaña…estábamos tan cerca de la muerte que me permití acercarme a ti.–Me quede frente a ella y le di un corto beso en los labios.– Soy tuyo, no voy a irme. Puedes quererme como amigo, como hermano o como novio. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea, haré lo que tú quieras que haga.

–Quiero que mañana vayamos a un psicólogo, que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser autosuficiente.–Tenía una mano puesta en mi pecho.– A cambio, prometo estar a tu lado cuando me necesites y tratarte y quererte como a mi novio.

–Iré al psicólogo si te mudas conmigo.–Le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos.

–Mi piso es más grande, está mejor decorado y tiene la nevera llena.–Dijo mientras subía sus manos hasta mi cuello.– Además, mi cama es más grande.

–¿Para qué quieres una cama grande si no voy a permitir que te alejes?.–Sonreí de la manera más sexy que pude y conseguí una carcajada por su parte.–Mañana nos vamos a tu piso pero hoy pruebas la mía.

Asintió y me besó con ternura e infinito amor. Era estúpido pensar como me había levantado esta mañana, creía que no había solución, que estaba acabado. Y todo lo que necesitaba había estado siempre a mi lado. La vi coger los bocadillos, yo agarré los vasos y el agua para ir al salón. Cenamos mientras hablábamos y me ponía al corriente de todas las noticias a las que no había prestado atención.

–Cuando me he ido de la fiesta Ron estaba relatando con todo lujo de detalles como nos había encontrado esta mañana.–Vi como se ponía roja con sólo contarlo y sonreí.

–No entiendo porque ha hecho una comida si tenía pensado declararse por la noche.–Murmuré.

–Bueno, creía que una cena sería más sospechoso que una comida y así Luna no adivinaría sus planes.–Bostezó al terminar la frase.

Tenía sentido, algo retorcido, pero lo tenía. La abracé y se apoyó en mi pecho mientras con un dedo se dedicaba a hacer dibujos en mi camisa. Inhalé profundamente el olor de su pelo y cerré los ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando vi que ella ya lo había hecho y decidí llevarla en brazos hasta la cama, la tumbé y le quité los zapatos. Me quité los míos y me dejé caer a su lado para verla dormir. _Hermione Granger…Hermione Potter_. Sacudí la cabeza ante este pensamiento pero sonreí feliz pensando en lo que quedaba por llegar, en todos los lugares que recorrería con ella, en todas las palabras que nos susurraríamos y en todos los momentos que compartiríamos. Cerré los ojos y por primera vez en cinco años no tuve una pesadilla.


End file.
